Books
Books featuring Hanna-Barbera characters have been around almost as long as the characters themselves. These have been published for all age groups by many publishers. Big Little Books * The Flintstones The Case of the Many Missing Things * Frankenstein, Jr. The Menace of the Heartless Monster * Shazzan The Glass Princess * Space Ghost The Sorceress of Cyba 3 Buzz Books * A Dog's Best Friend * Elroy and the Space Bandits * Fred and the Magic Cabinet * Rockin' Round the Galaxy * Swimming Pool Pranks * The Thing from Outer Space * The Trail of the Snorkasaurus Capstone Flintstones Explain Simple Machines * Fred Flintstone's Adventures with Inclined Planes * Fred Flintstone's Adventures with Levers * Fred Flintstone's Adventures with Pulleys * Fred Flintstone's Adventures with Screws * Fred Flintstone's Adventures with Wedges * Fred Flintstone's Adventures with Wheels and Axles Scooby Doodles! * Animal Doodles with Scooby-Doo! * Food Doodles with Scooby-Doo! * Monster Doodles with Scooby-Doo! * Vehicle Doodles with Scooby-Doo! Unmasking Monsters with Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! and the Truth Behind Ghosts * Scooby-Doo! and the Truth Behind Mummies * Scooby-Doo! and the Truth Behind Sea Monsters * Scooby-Doo! and the Truth Behind Vampires * Scooby-Doo! and the Truth Behind Werewolves * Scooby-Doo! and the Truth Behind Zombies Yogi Bear's Guide to the Great Outdoors * Yogi Bear's Guide to Animal Tracks * Yogi Bear's Guide to Bugs * Yogi Bear's Guide to Plants * Yogi Bear's Guide to Rocks Durabooks * The Flintstones Dino Gets a Job * The Flintstones Fred Makes a Snowball * The Flintstones on a Picnic (with Dino) * The Flintstones Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and the Witch who ran out of Jizzle * The Flintstones Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and the Baby Sitter * The Flintstones Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm The New Kid on the Block * The Flintstones Take a Vacation * The Flintstones The Cookout * The Flintstones Wilma and Betty Clean House * Fred and Barney Have a Day Off * Fred and Barney Join the Circus * Fred Flintstone and the Snallygaster Show * Fred Flintstone and the Very Peculiar Tree * Fred Flintstone at the Prehistoric Zoo * Huckleberry Hound and the Dream Pirates * Huckleberry Hound, Movie Star * Huckleberry Hound Puts the Fire Out * The Jetsons Rosie the Robot Goes Haywire * The Jetsons Sunday Afternoon on the Moon * Jonny Quest Adventure with the Salt Plot * Jonny Quest and the Lost City * Jonny Quest’s Adventure with the Secret Tunnel * Magilla Gorilla and the Banananappers * Magilla Gorilla Moves to the Country * Quick Draw McGraw on Raspberry Ridge * Top Cat Candidate for Mayor * Yogi Bear and the Bubblegum Lions * Yogi Bear and the Colorado River * Yogi Bear and the Pie Bomb * Yogi Bear and the Three Pies * Yogi Bear and the UOJPBTCUTPAKITC Golden Books Big Golden Books * The Flintstones (Big Golden Book) * Hey There - It's Yogi Bear * Huckleberry Hound (Big Golden Book) * Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear * The Jetsons (Big Golden Book) * QuickDraw McGraw (Big Golden Book) * Top Cat (Big Golden Book) Giant Golden Books * Yogi Bear and His Friends Little Golden Books * Bamm-Bamm with Pebbles Flintstone * Cave Kids (Little Golden Book) * Cindy Bear (Little Golden Book) * The Flintstones (Little Golden Book) * Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling * Huckleberry Hound and His Friends * Huckleberry Hound and the Christmas Sleigh * Huckleberry Hound Builds a House * Huckleberry Hound Safety Signs * The Jetsons (Little Golden Book) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (Little Golden Book) * Loopy de Loop Goes West * Magilla Gorilla (Little Golden Book) * Pebbles Flintstone (Little Golden Book) * Peter Potamus (Little Golden Book) * QuickDraw McGraw (Little Golden Book) * Ruff and Reddy (Little Golden Book) * Scooby-Doo and the Pirate Treasure * Scooby-Doo! The Haunted Carnival * Top Cat (Little Golden Book) * Wally Gator (Little Golden Book) * Yogi Bear (Little Golden Book) * Yogi Bear A Christmas Visit Grosset & Dunlap * Elroy's Great Space Adventure * The Flintstones Storybook * Jetsons on the Move Ladybird * The Flintstones in Fred the Fisherman * The Flintstones in The Brontonappers Marvel * The Jetsons Big Boy and His Giant Pooch * The Jetsons Frogman and the Mermaids Modern Promotions * Yogi Bear and the Colorado River * Yogi Bear Story Book Ottenheimer * The Flintstones Dino Finds a Gold mine * The Flintstones Fred and Barney Lay an Egg * The Flintstones Fred, Mayor for a Day * The Flintstones Jokes and Riddles * The Flintstones Motorcycle Madness * The Flintstones Mutiny at the Rock Mine * The Flintstones The Bedrock Connection * The Flintstones The Case of the Missing Peanut Butter * The Flintstones The Case of the Scrambled Eggs * The Flintstones The Computer That Went Bananas * The Flintstones The Great Pizza Robbery * The Flintstones The Mystery of Mammoth Mansion * The Flintstones The Year Christmas Nearly Came to Bedrock * Fred & Barney Bedrock Super Bowl * Fred and Barney's Crazy Mixed-Up Mazes * Fred Flintstone Private Eye * Fred Flintstone's Pizza Parlor Mystery * Huckleberry Hound The Case of the Friendly Monster * Huckleberry Hound Undercover Police Dog * The Illustrated Flintstone Dictionary * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Meet Merlin the Magician * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm The Man from Planet X * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Visitor from Space * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Who Put the Witch on Our Roof? * Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo The Thing in the Lake * Scooby-Doo and the Vanishing Volcano * Scooby-Doo in the Haunted House * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! * Will the Real Fred Flintstone Please Stand Up? * Yogi Bear Ghost of a Chance * Yogi Bear The Ghost of Beaver Dam * Yogi Bear The Jellystone Jukebox Mystery Pop-Up Books * Cousin Wanda, the Witch * Dino and the Mouse Who Had Hiccups * The Flintstones and the Unhappy Rich Man * The Flintstones: How Pebbles Got Her Name * Huckleberry Hound and the Dog-Cat * Huckleberry Hound Climbs a Tree * Yogi Bear and the Beaver Dam * Yogi Bear and the Little Wiggly Worm * Yogi Bear and the Wise Old Owl * Yogi Bear Makes a Wish Wonder Stand-Up Story Boods * The Flintstones Fred and Barney Go Fishing * The Flintstones Pebbles and the Indignant Worm * The Flintstones The Hat * Huckleberry Hound Handy Hound * Yogi Bear and the Snow Goose * Yogi Bear: Boo Boo Wakes up in the Winter Peter Pan * Fred and Barney Best Friends * Fred Flintstone and Good, Old, Unreliable Dino * Fred Flintstone the Magician * Huckleberry Hound at the Firehouse * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and the Friendly Witch * Scooby-Doo and the Mystery of the Sticky Money * Yogi Bear and His Jellystone Friends Purnell * The Adventures of Huckleberry Hound Rand McNally * Devlin (book) * Dynomutt and the Pie in the Sky Caper * The Flintstones Dino Gets a Job * Fred Flintstone The Fix-It Man * Great Grape Ape at the Circus * Hong Kong Phooey and the Bird Nest Snatchers * Hong Kong Phooey and the Fire Engine Mystery * Hong Kong Phooey and the Fortune Cookie Caper * Huckleberry Hound The Big Blooming Rosebush * Jabberjaw Out West * Josie and the Pussycats The Bag Factory Detour * Scooby-Doo and the Case of the Counterfeit Money * Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Doghouse * Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman * Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Monster * Scooby-Doo and the Old Ship Mystery * Speed Buggy and the Secret Message * Valley of the Dinosaurs (book) * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (book) * Yogi Bear and the Baby Skunk * Yogi Bear Playtime in Jellystone Park Junior Elf Books * Scooby-Doo and the Santa Claus Mystery Whitman * Huckleberry Hound Giant Story Book Tell-a-Tale * Loopy de Loop Odd Jobber * Peter Potamus Meets the Black Knight * Ricochet Rabbit Showdown at Gopher Gulch Bakery * The Rubbles and Bamm-Bamm Problem Present * Wally Gator Guess What's Hiding at the Zoo * Yogi Bear's Secret Big Tell-a-Tale * Boo Boo and the V.I.V. * The Flintstones at the B Bar B * Yogi Bear Takes a Vacation Tiny-Tot Tales * Peter Potamus and the Pirates Top Top Tales * The Flintstones and Dino * Fred Flintstone Bewildered Baby-Sitter * Huckleberry Hound Helps a Pal * Pebbles Flintstone Runaway * Pixie and Dixie and the Make-Believe Mouse * Quick Draw McGraw Badmen Beware * Snagglepuss The Way to Be a King * Top Cat (Top Top Tales) * Touché Turtle and the Fire Dog * Yogi Bear and the Cranky Magician * Yogi Bear Helps Santa * Yogi Bear No Picnic Wonder Books * Fred Flintstone's Surprising Corn * Magilla Gorilla and the Super Kite * Yogi Bear Mosquito Flying Day Non-Fiction * The Art of Hanna-Barbera * A Cast of Friends * Classic Hanna-Barbera Collectibles * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * The Hanna-Barbera Treasury Other * All Washed Up * Dino Gets a Bath * The Great Pizza Hunt * The Hanna-Barbera Guide to Life * The Jetsons Explore Space * The Jetsons Millionaire Astro * The Jetsons Teach Shapes * The Jetsons Visit Jupiter * Rosie Come Home * Scooby Snacks Recipe Book * Top Cat A Pet for Benny * Wacky Friends Category:Books Category:The Funtastic Index